Character Page Template
Info For Use This is a page for storing a Template page to be used on other pages under this category. It's recommended to use this template to keep the look and feel of the pages consistent. Included will be example passages to help shape your article. Enjoy! Copy/Paste BELOW HERE "Start with an inspiring quote that best represents the character." -Game Character's Full Name '''is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. Use the full name of the character here, but only the first time. Include three basic traits, like Frosty having an attitude, or Taffy loving sweets, or how Icky likes to scare people. Keep it simple and to the point, and keep to the canon facts. Include the current affiliation of that character, but only the current. Remember, you'll be able to go more in-depth about the character at later sections, but for now you're only giving the gist. ''Examples:'' '''Taffy is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is a living glob of saltwater taffy, loves sweets, and his biggest strength is his elasticity. He's currently a Good character. Ickybod Clay is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is a headless poltergeist, prefers night over day, and has vowed to scare everyone he meets at least once. He's currently a Neutral character. ^This is all you'll need at this point. About Here in About, you'll start going in greater depth about the character you're writing about. In sub sections, you'll include their History, Backgrounds, and Movesets. Do not write anything above History. History In History, give a brief summary of the character's life up until their latest appearance. Here, you can include their affiliations, how they've changed over time, et cetera. You may also include a few images of that character from where you're writing about. Backgrounds/Endings In Backgrounds/Endings, quote their in-game/manual backstories and endings from each game they've been in. Only include what they were included in. ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Character arose from a sea of claymation goo and decided to join in a tournament to rule over everyone else. Unless you're Tiny, you lost. TOO BAD SO SAD. ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay After Kiln pulled a loogie out of his nose and caused the second claytastrophe, Character rose up to the challenge and entered the Grandmaster tournament. No one knows who won that. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Character either was already on the island, or accidentally crashed landed/capsized onto it. They took up their side and fought valiantly. Will we ever get off of this darned island??? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK. Movesets In Movesets, list out their movesets for each game they were in. Only include what they were included in. Be sure to specify if certain moves can only be performed in certain versions. ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Move 1: D, D, D, P CF Move 2: B, F, B, F, K Move 3: D, F, BP/BK TE Konami Code: U, U, D, D, B, F, B, F, WK, WP, START = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay Move 1: D, D, D, P Move 2: B, F, B, F, K Move 3: D, F, BP/BK Konami Code: U, U, D, D, B, F, B, F, WK, WP, START ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Move 1: D, D, D, P 63 1/3 Move 2: B, F, B, F, K Move 3: D, F, BP/BK Konami Code: U, U, D, D, B, F, B, F, WK, WP, START SC = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Example: History Taffy started out like most other ClayFighters - with humble beginnings. The Clayterian meteor had spread and tainted through all of Playland (now Clayland), and the taffy cart was no more safe than anywhere else in the area. It turned the once glob of saltwater taffy into a malleable, stretchy, fighting confection. Or, as best described at the time, he was a "mean-spirited ball of solid sugar". He made his first appearance in the very first ClayFighter game, as a playable combatant in the King of the Circus Tournament, having entered it along with the others. Given Tournament Edition's intro cutscene, Taffy's implied to be the first ClayFighter to emerge, quickly followed by Blue Suede Goo. He'd make a vow to win, and that all the other ClayFighters would need new fillings when he got there. Despite his efforts in the event, Tiny won the tournament in the end, and thus Taffy's plans never came to pass. , Taffy's only appearance in Judgement Clay.]] It's not all that bittersweet, however, because Taffy then went on to becoming the best sideshow around in the ClayFighter circus. Though, how long this reign of greatness lasted is left to be desired. Bonker made his move and stole the show at some point, making Taffy jealous of the clown and vowing to get back at him. During this time, Taffy also turned a new leaf, becoming "a model sweet citizen". This change allowed for him to take on the side of Goodness. .]] He skipped out on Judgement Clay's Grandmaster of Mudville Tournament, but returns in playable triumph in ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut. With his friends, they either were flying on a jet plane to the Clayhamas, and then crashlanded on Claymodo Isle after being hit with Bessie; or they boarded a 3 hour cruise on the S.S. Manure, and end up capsizing off of Rubbage Reef. Here, despite the "new leaf" and change in sides, Taffy still acts quite snarky in the process. While on the unplotted island of Claymodo, he found and defeated Bonker, while the rest of his buddies defeat the other baddies. Eventually, the good guys were victorious, boarding Blob (as a giant plane) and flying home. Once there, Taffy returned to the circus, proceeding with a happy life thereafter. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition This malleable clay fighter really goes for the clay. Once a simple glob of salt water taffy, he has been transformed into a mean spirited ball of solid sugar. Emerging from the sugary goo which spawned him, Taffy took an oath, "The Circus will be mine, and every clay fighter will require new fillings when I get there." Taffy's stretchable body allows him to make long range attacks. These moves can surprise opponents who believe they are out of his reach. -- When Taffy was crowned king of the circus, he protected his candy brothers and sisters by closing down the food stands. They all trained hard, and the cotton candy circus became the most loved in the world (except by dentists). The end. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3: Back in his circus days Taffy was the best sideshow around. Nobody could resist this candy freak. Then, Bonker came along and stole the show. The clown made Taffy jealous. Taffy vowed, someday, to get back at Bonker. Now that Bonker is on Klaymodo Isle, this may be just the chance Taffy has been waiting for. That is, of course, a certain evil doctor doesn't interfere. -- After defeating Bonker and Dr. Kiln, Taffy returned to the circus. His days were filled with happiness and excitement as he thrilled crowds young and old all over the world. Sculptor's Cut: Also known as "The Candyman", he's the most elastic of the bunch, as he can stretch his limbs to out-distance his opponents. Never a really strong guy, Taffy uses his reach as a strategic advantage. He loves sweets, and will frequently skip meals to snack only on dessert. Maybe not the best idea, but you can bet that his dentist just loves him! -- Maybe you thought that Taffy emerging victorious was quite a stretch, but we knew he could whip out a victory for the side of good. Fighting the bad guys sure put him in a sticky situation, but he can finally get back to scarfing down cakes and candies. Who can make the sun shine? I think you know the answer. Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Throw: BK (Close) Hold: BP (Close) Taffy Whack Punch: B, B, F, P Taffy Whack Kick: B, B, F, K Two-fisted Charge: (Charge B), (F+P) (Also in air) Taffy Tornado: B, D, F, P Aerial Tornado: F, (DF+P) Dizzy Fake: D, B, P (Hold P to extend) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Hold: (F+K) (Close) Throw: (B+P) (Close) Sugar Rush: (Charge B), (F+P) Gum Ball: D, F, P (Strength of punch determines speed) Bouncing Gum Ball: F, D, B, K (Strength of kick determines bounce) Twister: D, B, P (Also in Air - Strength of Punch determines Height and Distance) Push Kick: (DF+BK) Low Jelly Roll: Hold B, F, F, P High Jelly Roll: Hold B, F, BP'' Super Moves: Super Twist: D, B, D, B, P Kick Combo: D, D, B, B, K Revolver: (Hold P), K Claytalities: Twins: D, F, R (Close) Gumball Toss/Shoot: B, F, B, F (Sweep) Slap: D, D, F, F, R (Sweep) 63 1/3'' Taunts: Belly Grab: (Z+K) (Type of Kick determines speed) = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia In this section, write in bullet form about all the little trivia facts, development facts, etc about the character you're writing for. Example: * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Taffy's info and alternate palette, among the others', were vastly different. Instead of magenta for the alt palette, he was green, and the info was as follows: Name: Taffy Man Likes: Glue Hates: Perns Clay Type: B Sex: Clay Married: Yes Despite going from Taffy Man to Taffy, he's occasionally still called "Taffyman" from time to time throughout the series. * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Taffy is voiced by Tress MacNeille. In prior games, a clear voice actor/actress is unknown. * "Who can make the sun shine" is a parody reference to the song "The Candy Man", the original line being "Who can take a sunrise". This song was mainly made popular in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Gameplay Footage Do not write anything here, but put up links for gameplay footage, playthroughs, etc. Finally, be sure to include the character guide templates for each game they appeared in. Taffy's would not include Judgement Clay, but here it is anyway for the sake of convenience. Examples: Category:Characters